El sabor del destino
by Talisastark
Summary: Lo tenía claro, ella tenía que matarlo y acabar con lo que una ve creyó empezar, y ese era el momento, después de meses de seguirlo paso a paso, estaba en el lugar donde lo iba a encontrar y ese era el día, donde el destino decidiría si podría cumplir sus planes.
1. Introducción

Tenía miedo, podía sentirlo en cada palpitar, en cada respiración, en el sudor que me recorría la espalda. No sabía si era miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir, o por saber que no podía ir marcha atrás, pero había llegado hasta allí y tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo, que no era la pequeña tonta llorona que se esconde tras la gente para que la proteja, que por primera vez iba a enfrentarse cara a cara a su sufrimiento y su mayor temor. Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba de camino a su encuentro, hacía meses que había abierto una investigación propia siguiendo su paso, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía e intentando averiguar su objetivo.

Había descubierto que estaba acompañado de otras tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, que iba buscando información escondida por Orochimaru, teniendo en cuenta que iba entrando una a una en las bases que este tenía repartidas por los distintos países, nunca estando más de tres días en alguna. Era impresionante, desde que decidí seguir todos sus pasos había logrado contar hasta 32 bases ocultas, y según creía, no eran todas las que había, puesto que su búsqueda no había cesado.

Este era el mejor momento para actuar, Tsunade me había enviado a una misión sencilla de recolección de hierbas medicinales en el país de la lluvia, y sabía que él se encontraba allí, por alguna razón llevaba una semana en aquel lugar, hospedado en una pensión bastante humilde, y gracias a los contactos que tuve que sobornar supe que todas las mañanas salía al bosque y no llegaba hasta que oscurecía, mientras su grupo se quedaba en la pensión o por la ciudad. Sabía que no podría encontrar una situación igual para encontrarse con él, y por eso ahora estaba esperando en la gran cascada en el centro del bosque, dónde lo vi el día anterior entrenar.

Tenía mi objetivo claro, él debía morir, el que un día fue o creí que era el amor de mi vida, el que tantas lágrimas me hizo derramar, y tantas noches de desvelo deseando que volviera pidiendo perdón y a ser el que recordaba sin odio en su interior, pero eso no paso jamás y me había dado cuenta de que aquello no solo provocó sufrimiento en mí, si no en todos aquellos que algún día lo consideraron un compañero, un amigo.

Recordaba la misión hace seis meses, dónde se hizo un escuadrón de 12 personas en su busca, para intentar hacerle recapacitar, sin embargo, nada salió como esperábamos, 8 de los 12 ninjas que íbamos en la misión salieron heridos, algunos de gravedad, como Neji, Kiba, o el propio Naruto, el cual con una gran sonrisa en la cara me dijo:

_Tranquila Saku-chan, te prometo que cumpliré la promesa que te hice y lo traeré de vuelta, así me cueste la vida en conseguirlo._

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta que esto no podía seguir así, yo había creado una carga en todos mis amigos para traerlo de vuelta, me había pasado tres años llorando y eso se había acabado, yo me haría cargo de la situación, y mi meta, era su muerte.


	2. Decisiones

**Sakura**

Por fin había llegado al lugar, allí estaba frente a la cascada sereno, sin moverse, simplemente observando su reflejo en el agua, sentía mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente, sabía que no debía dejarme llevar más por esos sentimientos, pero hacía tanto que no veía su mirada reflejada en sus ojos, que no escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios, ni apreciar el olor tan embriagador y masculino que tenía. Pero eso era quizás lo que más le dolía, saber que nada de eso iba con amor hacía ella, simplemente con indiferencia, o incluso odio.

Sabía que ya había sentido su chakra, dejó de esconderlo hace dos minutos, sin embargo ahí seguía, sin moverse ni un milímetro, así que él estaba esperando que ella saliera, pues muy bien así sería.

Baje del árbol y me puse a su espalda quieta, sin hablar.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – Dijo él en la misma postura sin girarse ni mirarme.

Sakura: Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo.

Sasuke: Déjate de formalidades, te hice una pregunta – Me contestó serio.

Sakura: Bueno verás, he abandonado Konoha, ocurrieron varias cosas, y he renegado de ella, "_eso es Sakura, mantente serena y se creerá la mentira"_, de casualidad supe que estabas aquí, y pensé que quizás te interesaría tener en tu equipo a una ninja médico.- Respiré profundamente, intenté parecer despreocupada y tranquila, pero conocía a Sasuke y sabía que era extremadamente difícil mentirle, así que estaba preparada para la última opción, la lucha.

Sasuke: Vaya, así que la pequeña Sakura abandona Konoha y pretende unirse a mi equipo, el del "traidor". ¿Realmente crees que soy imbécil?, una persona como tú jamás abandonaría sus raíces, no sería capaz ni de ir a la esquina sin estar llorando como una niñita queriendo volver a casa.- Realmente se había vuelto más brusco, debía mantener el control y controlar los nervios si pretendía que esto saliera bien.

Sakura: Puedo demostrártelo Sasuke, llévame contigo y te demostraré que te seré fiel y que ya no tengo nada que ver con esa aldea.

En ese instante se giró tan deprisa que apenas pude ver el destello rojo que salía de sus ojos, de un momento a otro, me encontraba arrinconada en un árbol con su mirada asesina clavada en mí.

Sasuke: Debes ser muy valiente, o muy estúpida para pensar que puedo creerme algo así, pero para que veas que puedo ser realmente generoso voy a dejar que me digas que te trae hasta aquí antes de matarte.

Intenté forcejear pero fue inútil, sabía que de un momento a otro podía meterme en su genjutsu con esos ojos tan distinto a como los recordaba, aún más sedientos de sangre. Como pude invoqué un kunai que tenía escondido en un sello de mi muñeca, pero era inútil, yo lo sabía y él también.

Sasuke: Parece que no aprendes, tú y el estúpido de Naruto siempre igual intentando "salvarme", ¿Para qué? Yo estoy donde quiero estar, y no duden de que ante la mínima oportunidad los mataría sin dudarlo, como ocurrirá contigo, dime Sakura, ¿acaso piensas que puedes hacerme daño? No me hagas reír, aunque me quedara sentado sin armas, ni sharingan, ni siquiera sin moverme tu no serías capaz de hacerme un rasguño, porque siempre has ido proclamando tu amor por mí, siempre has ido detrás como un perro buscando limosna, así que por qué ibas a hacerme daño.

Sakura: Eres un maldito imbécil, no sé cómo pude estar tantos años cegada por ti, no sé cómo una aldea entera sigue empeñada en buscarte y ofrecerte perdón, no sé cómo alguna vez pude creer que amaba a alguien como tú… me das pena Sasuke, no mereces nada de lo que tienes y no quieres aceptar, o quizás lo que si merecías es tu pasado, ese que tanto te atormenta- Vale, sabía que me había metido en la boca del lobo, había tocado el tema tabú, pero no había vuelta atrás. Pude notar como en los ojos de Sasuke corría casi la sangre, me miraba de una forma tan penetrable que realmente estaba asustada.

Sasuke: Vaya, así que la niñita se volvió dura y cree que puede hacerme daño con sus palabras, ¿Sabes que haré contigo? Primero te meteré en un genjutsu, de 50 años de tortura, dónde verás sufrir a los tuyos y lo que más quieres hasta que te vuelvas loca, y luego voy a matarte lentamente, y enviaré tu cuerpo a Konoha como última advertencia, puesto que la última no sirvió demasiado, supongo que de un vez me dejarán tranquilo, para que cumpla mi venganza.

Sakura: ¿De verdad vas a perder la oportunidad de tener a una de las mejores ninja médico en tu equipo? A mí no me conocen Sasuke, yo soy de las "buenas", puedo sacar mucha más información en ciertos lugares de lo que puedes hacer tu, déjame ir contigo, déjame disfrutar de ver como una maldita venganza no te dejará el alma en paz, como día tras día te consumas en el odio hasta que no quede ni siquiera una célula del Sasuke Uchiha del que muchos tienen cariño, del que tus padres criaron con amor, de la persona que un día amé.

Sasuke: Ya basta de habladurías, no me interesa nada que puedas ofrecerme, Taka y yo podemos apañarnos solos y conseguir nuestro objetivo, sin tener a una molestia como tú por medio, ¿sabes? Puede que en un momento de mi vida si llegara a pensar que pude tenerte algo de aprecio, pero murió el día que abandone la aldea, y tú debiste hacer lo mismo, al igual que todos, pero claro, eso era demasiado pedir ¿verdad? Adiós Sakura.

Sakura: ¡Espera!, quiero pedirte una última cosa antes de morir, como bien dices me tuviste algo de aprecio alguna vez, pues solo quiero algo muy sencillo.

Sasuke: Realmente eres una autentica molestia, di lo que quieres, y considerare si lo cumplo o no.

Sakura: Simplemente…un beso.


	3. Inesperado

**Sasuke**

Sakura: Simplemente… un beso.

¿Cómo? Creo que no he oído bien, acabo de decirle que voy a matarla, que sufrirá durante 50 años, y no tiene otra cosa que decir que ¿le dé un beso? Definitivamente Sakura es más estúpida de lo que recordaba, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice algo así en esta situación?, sin embargo, no sabía exactamente por qué pero le dio pena, que aquella chica con una vida tan patética que lo único que ha hecho en su vida era ir detrás de él como si su vida dependiera de eso, y a la que ciertamente hubo una época que logró tenerle aprecio muriera sin algo tan simple, así que ¿Por qué no?

**Sakura**

Dios mío, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, definitivamente estaba loca por hacer una proposición así en este momento encima al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, sin lugar a dudas acabaría matándome más rápido de lo que había creído que lo haría.

A pesar de todo, parece que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, porque él me miraba fijamente sin moverse ni decir una palabra, pude entrever en esos ojos acusadores una expresión de duda e incredulidad, pero no se movió. Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por saber que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, por saber si se estaba replanteando quizás si darme una muerte más rápida o aumentar aún más mi sufrimiento, sin embargo se mantuvo así unos interminables 5 minutos que parecían horas en la misma posición, agarrándome las muñecas y mirándome a los ojos fijamente con una respiración lenta y pausada.

Finalmente se acercó, algo imperceptible, para los ojos del resto del mundo, pero se acercó muy pocos milímetros y pude notar como su aliento rozaba de manera más notable mi cara.

Supongo que fue ese instante cuando me olvidé del resto del mundo, mi cuerpo no alcanzaba a más que temblar y dirigir mi mirada de sus ojos a sus labios intermitentemente, no creía posible que él me estuviera dando pie a que le besara, quizás solo era una trampa mortal, pero mis pensamientos estaban totalmente bloqueados, no podía evitar sentir un eterno escalofrío que nace en mi estómago y me recorre el cuerpo entero, mi respiración se entrecorta y debe pensar que soy estúpida por ponerme así, pero lo que él no sabe es cuantas veces soñé con una situación así donde el me da mi primer beso.

….Y en aquel instante juro que no me hubiera importado que después me matase, pues solo quería sentir sus labios al fin besándome…

Me acercaba muy lentamente intentando hacer el momento casi infinito hasta que él habló

Sasuke: ¿A qué esperas Sakura? No tengo todo el día para ti, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

Supongo que aquel momento dentro de lo malo tan perfecto se rompió de golpe recordándome que Sasuke no era aquel príncipe azul que un día juraría amarme, era simplemente ese Sasuke Uchiha, traidor y renegado de Konoha que no quería más que cumplir su venganza a costa de lo que fuera. Casi me entraron ganas de llorar, pero eso sí que sería una estupidez en aquel momento, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas por el Uchiha.

Sasuke: bien, si no lo haces tú, no me dejas más remedio

En aquel instante, con un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí y junto sus labios con los míos, casi sin darme tiempo a respirar, apretó más mis muñecas y al fin los sentí, labios fríos y ásperos, aun así algo carnosos y totalmente irresistibles. Cerré mis ojos y me moví lentamente, ya que había llegado hasta allí iba a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiese, al fin y al cabo era su último deseo.

**Sasuke **

Aún no entendía bien de que iba toda esta locura, pero ahí estaba yo besando a Sakura, lo cierto es que intenté esperar que ella lo hiciera, pero no hacía más que temblar y mirarme con un deseo que me desesperó así que decidí acabar con aquello rápido. Al principio la pillé de sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a moverse, esa niña estaba desesperándome, tenía los labios cálidos y no entiendo porque pero quería más, así que la apreté más a mi cuerpo y me moví con cierta brusquedad.

Sabía que si aquello seguía así, iba a perder el control, y no habría marcha atrás, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento no lograba pensar todo lo bien que me hubiese gustado. Ella gimió en mis labios mientras la besaba y pasaba mi lengua por sus labios, aquello me hizo perder más el control si cabe.

Entreabrió sus labios dándome permiso para entrar y así lo hice, y si rozar sus labios me gustó en aquel momento no pude explicar lo que sentí. Comenzaba a sentir calor, y solté sus muñecas agarrándola de la cintura y la cara, y ella movió sus manos hacia mi pelo revolviéndolo. No aguantará mucho más sin perder totalmente el control, y superado ese límite no habría marcha atrás y sabía que aquello supondría arrepentimientos después.

**Sakura**

No creía que aquello estuviese pasando, estaba completamente extasiada, Sasuke me estaba besando y no fue un beso inocente, me besaba con pasión y por un momento llegué a pensar que me deseaba, sus manos se movían inquietas en mi cintura y yo no podía hacer más que entremezclar mis manos en su pelo. Sentía su respiración agitada y como inconscientemente acercaba su cuerpo al mío, y pude notar que no le era totalmente indiferente.

De pronto se separó y me miró con confusión y sobre todo con deseo, ahora con sus ojos totalmente negros como la más oscura de las noches, no tardó ni medio segundo en volverme a besar, arrancándome otro gemido, que sin duda le afecto pues me beso con más pasión de la que estaba empleando, sentía su necesidad y en aquel instante, también fue la mía. Quería a Sasuke Uchiha, le amaba y quería todo de él, sabía que no podría obtener jamás lo que en aquel instante estaba al alcance de su mano, e hizo lo que su mente y cuerpo le permitieron, dejarse llevar…

SasuxSaku (Lemon)

Él sentía necesidad, y abandonó sus labios como pudo, teniendo al alcance de su mirada aquel cuello, que en ese momento era de lo más apetecible, y que sin duda fue a atacarlo, arrancándole esta vez un sonoro gemido a ella. Sentía una palpitación y un calor procedente de su miembro, sabía que había superado su límite y tendría que llegar hasta el final.

Acarició sus piernas ejercitadas llevando las manos a su trasero el cual apretó sin preocuparse por la fuerza empleada, él estaba sintiendo placer, y ella por fin podía sentirlo suyo…

Ella no podía más que besar su oreja, su cuello, morderlo casi con locura, mientras con manos dubitativas se dirigía a la orilla de su camisa, abriéndola con la ayuda de él dejándole la visión más perfecta que pudo contemplar, un torso completamente ejercitado, y si su visión era buena su tacto era aún mejor, cálido por la situación y duro debido a los músculos.

Ella creyó estar en el cielo, él pensó que se adentraba en el paraíso…

El deslizo sus labios del cuello a la clavícula encaminándose hacia sus pechos, y a la vez que bajaba se ayudaba con su mano, con aquella cremallera de la camiseta que tanto le molestaba, ella solo llevaba una camiseta de malla debajo, que simplemente arrancó sin importar que pasa con ella, dejándole ver por fin sus pechos, blancos y rosados, de un buen tamaño y con una calidez exquisita, sintió su miembro palpitar y arder con fuerza y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin ir más allá, así que la cogió al vuelo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y se apretaba aún más al árbol semidesnuda, y no pudo hacer más que lamer, morder apretar y jugar con aquellos pechos que tanto le provocaban.

Ella no podía hacer más que gemir mientras sentía la excitación de él entre sus piernas, pensó que no debía quedarse quieta, así que bajo sus piernas y lo fue empujando hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, dónde se sentó sobre su miembro arrancando un largo suspiro por parte de él, y besó cada parte de su pecho con una extrema dulzura que la caracterizaba, sin comprender que estaba desatando la locura de él hasta puntos insospechados.

Él se dio la vuelta y quedo encima, quitando con brusquedad la falda de ella acariciando sus piernas y llegando a ese punto tan húmedo y caliente, quizás fue más dulce de lo que ella pensó que sería, pero lo cierto es que él quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Ella le quito los pantalones quedando en ropa interior y observando aquel bulto que sobresalía de una manera muy notoria, sin consciencia llevó su mano hacía aquel lugar acariciándolo mientras buscaba su oscura mirada que logró encontrar, para llevarlos a un beso desenfrenado.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa interior y él introdujo dos dedos en ella, dándose cuenta que ella no tenía experiencia en el tema, así que con más delicadeza de la que él pensaba que existía en su ser, fue introduciendo uno a uno sus dedos, hasta no poder más y colocar su miembro.

Solo pudo callar su dolor con un beso, esta vez no tan brusco, algo delicado y dulce, palabras que al parecer no existían para él.

Comenzó un lento vaivén que arranca gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, al igual que el movimiento, que se vuelve totalmente desenfrenado acompañado del sudor de sus cuerpos, hasta que ella llega a su límite consiguiendo que él también lo alcance.

No pueden más que respirar agitados juntos como un solo cuerpo, hasta que la cordura llega de nuevo a sus cuerpos.

**Sakura**

No acababa de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, se había entregado completamente a él, al que iba a ser su asesino en unos minutos sin siquiera poder evitarlo, pero sin entenderlo se sentía bien, su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras no podía hacer más que mirarle fijamente.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke: Hmp, vístete, vendrás conmigo y con Taka, estarás a mi servicio siempre que lo solicite, serás la médico del grupo y nadie sabrá que te has unido, pondremos rumbo a Konoha donde nos esconderás allí hasta próximo aviso, ¿De acuerdo? – la mire serio aun sin terminar de reponerme de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura: Sí….


End file.
